Armored Train
An armored train is a railway train fitted and protected with armor. Armored trains usually include railroad cars armed with artillery and machine guns. They were mostly used during the late 19th and early 20th century, when they offered an innovative way to quickly move large amounts of firepower. Most countries discontinued their use - road vehicles became much more powerful and offered more flexibility, and train tracks proved too vulnerable to sabotage as well as to attacks from the air.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armoured_train During World War I, one particular train, the Russian "Zaamurets", took part in the Odessa Bolshevik Uprising, joining the Black Sea Fleet and Red Guards against Ukrainian insurgents supported by their own fleet of battleships.The Zaamurets Orlik Armoured Train Tank – G1886 Technology It was later captured by the Czechoslovak Legion and renamed "Orlik", helping them battle against Austria-Hungary and holding the Trans-Siberian railway against the Bolsheviks. Battlefield 1 The Armored Train appears in both the singleplayer and multiplayer of Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The Canavar (Beast, in Turkish) is a large-calibre artillery piece used by the Ottoman Army . Its destruction serves as the primary objective in the chapter Nothing is Written. Transported by rail across the deserts of the Middle-East, the gun and the Armored Train hauling it is used to devastating effect against the Arab rebels opposing the Ottomans in the region, who have only rifles and horses to fight back with. The Canavar is therefore the target of great importance to T.E. Lawrence and his right-hand, Zara Ghufran who seek to lure the train into a trap and destroy it, ending Ottoman artillery dominance of the area. Multiplayer The Armored Train acts as a Behemoth in the multiplayer of Battlefield 1. Like the other behemoths, it carries a wide assortment of guns that can be used by teammates. All guns carry unlimited ammunition, cooldown/rechambering is needed between shots. Layout The armored train is divided into four sections. The front car, the engine and coal car, and the two similar rear cars. In the center is the engine and coal car which holds only one slot, the driver who has control of the speed, direction, the whistle, and who also has access to a 57 mm gun. Between shots, the driver can sight targets through binoculars, while the minimap shows the range and potential target site. During each shot, the player's view will pedestal overhead to show the path of the shell, and potential targets downrange. While in aerial view, the driver can scout in other directions to find more targets. The forward car contains the second seat 57 mm gun gun in front, and the driver's gun in the rear. The second seat gun handles somewhat similarly to the side turrets on the Mark V Landship. This gun provides only standard views (first- or third-person view). At the rear are two cars of similar layout to one another. Both cars have two slots each, the forward section of each car containing a heavy machine gun (seats 3 and 5). The rear turret in the middle car contains an anti-aircraft gun (seat 4), while the rear turret in the last car contains a 20mm autocannon (seat 6). All guns can traverse 360°, except for seat 6 which is restricted to the sides and rear of the train. Attacking the train The train is greatly vulnerable to counterattack, as it is a large target and its position easily predicted. However, it cannot be commandeered by enemy infantry, and cannot be obstructed by other ground vehicles. Any attempts to ram the train will typically result in destruction of the vehicle and kills credited to the train driver. Like tanks, it is completely impervious to anything less than cannons (the 20mm auto-cannons on some tanks and planes being the lowest caliber able to inflict damage at all, apart from the armor-piercing Tankgewehr) or explosives/rockets/mines. Each turret can be individually destroyed by enemy fire, which will temporarily deny use of that gun to its user without killing them. It may also be possible to temporarily stop the train by destroying the engine car. All cars eventually respawn so long as the entire train still has health. Anti-tank mines can be particularly dangerous, as the driver cannot see them directly, and must rely on the second and sixth passengers, or other teammates to handle these threats. Should the train be destroyed, all occupants are killed, with credit going to the player responsible for the final blow. Its derailed wreck remains on field, and its smoke can provide some cover. Appearances *Amiens *Sinai Desert *Suez Gallery BF1 Armored Train.PNG =Trivia *Armored trains appear as weapons of the Ottoman Empire in Battlefield 1. In reality however, the Hejaz railway did not use any armored trains or similar vehicles during the war. References Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Behemoths